


Spilled

by CoffeeArtist



Category: Brothers Conflict
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Yuusuke - Freeform, brothers conflict - Freeform, ema - Freeform, paints, spilled, tsubaki - Freeform, ukyou - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeArtist/pseuds/CoffeeArtist
Summary: Ema spills paint on her wall, and keeps it a secret from her brothers, in order to clean the mess on her own and not disturb others. What follows is a funny drama based on a 'little' confusion. (Inspired by an incident with me)





	Spilled

(Ema's P.O.V)

I was lying idly on my bed, getting bored, with nothing to do at all. I had finished my everyday chores. So, it was just me and my loneliness in my room.

With nothing to do at all, I started cherishing my old memories of when I was as young as Wataru, though, there was hardly any to smile about.

I thought, "When dad used to return back home from his work, I remember how we used to spend the entire night playing some of my favorite games and pastimes. He used to devote all of his time to me. And I have to admit, he was pretty good at them all. I used to admire him in painting. He was a wonderful artist! But... hey! Can I do painting now?!"

The second the thought came into my mind, I jumped to my feet, which accidentally caused the jug of water kept on my bedside table to spill on the ground. "Oops!"

"I'll sweep the floor after a while – I'm in no mood to do that now!" I thought, and opened the drawer to take out some sheets and little containers filled with paints. Guess what happened next? I slipped on the water, causing all the sheets and containers in my hands to fall around me. "Ouch! That did really hurt!" I said as I began collecting the sheets. And then my gaze fell on the wall behind the bed... The container with black paint was lying open and empty on my bed, while the pink wall now had ugly black stains all over them, roof included.

I stood there just like that for a minute, thinking what to do and what not to do. "I should've swept the floor!" I cried, "None of this would've happened then! What should I do? Tell Ukyo-san?"

"No, I shouldn't."I thought. My brothers had already done so much for me, and I was repaying them by giving them another headache? No. Every one of them already had their respective businesses, and I shouldn't act as a pain instead of being a responsible sister. Hence, I decided to paint the walls myself.

"But for that, I need some more paint." I said looking at the little containers of paints. They could never be enough to paint it all.

Before leaving, I took a quick glance at the wall and its surroundings again. As the bed was against the wall, I could paint the roof by climbing on the bed. But if some paint fell on the sheets, it would seem suspicious to others. And I wasn't going to let that happen, for I was keeping this entire accident a secret. Heck, I was getting the Mission Impossible feel!

So, another activity - I had to shift the bed.

Unfortunately, as it was, there was no extra space in the room. The other room on the floor where I could shift the bed was... store room.

"Okay! I'll be getting some paint, a stool to climb, and a rope to drag the bed." I thought.

I creaked open the door of my room slowly. Seeing that no one was around, I exited the room and locked it behind me.

"Tsubaki-san? Azusa-san?" I called out for them to make sure that they weren't at home. As expected, no one was on the floor except me.

(Narrator's P.O.V)

She headed straightaway to Louis's room, only to discover that he wasn't at home. "Where should I go now?" she thought, "Maybe Wataru-san's room? He must be having some paint."

With this thought in mind, she reached Wataru's room, and saw Masaomi was helping him with his homework. "Oni-san!" he exclaimed and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Tell Masa-ni I don't want to study now!"

"Hello, Ema-chan. What brings you here?" Masaomi asked.

"Actually, I wanted some paint. I thought Wataru must be having." Ema answered.

"Of course I have them, onii-san!" Wataru pulled out a big box from his drawer, filled with around twenty little containers of paint. He handed them over to Ema, who looked at them with dismay, but immediately put on a pleasing smile.

"Thank you, Wataru-san!" she said, but thought, "These much won't be enough either. Maybe Yuusuke has some?"

With the box in one of her hands, she knocked on Yuusuke's door but no one answered. She took the lift to go to fifth floor, and saw Yuusuke searching the fridge for some snack while Ukyo was preparing the dinner. "This is an opportunity."

"Hello Yuusuke-kun!" she said. Yuusuke looked at her with his mouth full of muffins. He choked his food and let out a cough, followed by blush on his cheeks.

"Hello." He finally managed to say.

"I wanted some paint. So, I was wondering if you had some."

"No actually. Why do you want that?"

"Uh... well..." Ema said, looking at the ground, "I... I have joined the creative arts club in school. We have been given a project."

"Oh. Fine." Yuusuke said, taking out his phone, "I'll order some if you want."

"Yes, please. Call the hardware shop and tell the shopkeeper to deliver a one litre bucket of baby pink paint here." Ema demanded, and after a moment she realized the two were looking at her, with wide eyes. "Oops! I just burst out like that."

"Why do you want SO MUCH paint?" Yuusuke asked and folded his arms, and Ema replied, "Project!"

"And yes," Ema said, "Ukyo-san can you please tell me where the rope and the stool are? I need them?"

Silence again surrounded them.

"Why would she need a rope and a stool?" Ukyo mumbled under his breath, and said, "They're... one the fourth floor."

"Thank you!" She said and trotted off, with the duo still looking at her.

Even after she took the lift, the duo was still looking in her direction. Yuusuke broke the silence, "Do you think that she is going to... attempt suicide? Prepare a homemade hangman's noose for herself?" Ukyo nodded.

"Why would she want to do that?" Yuusuke asked.

"We need to call everyone her immediately for a family talk. We can't let her die like that!" Was Ukyo's command. He hated to admit it, but he was on the verge of panicking.

While Ema was in the lift, she received a text from Fuuto, which said:

I'd like to watch a movie with you tonight, Nii-san.

She texted back:

Sorry Fuuto. I have an important assignment today. Later.

She knew Fuuto very well. He would surely keep nagging and end up persuading her, this way or the other, and spill the beans. Switching off the phone seemed the best option, and she did the same.

She reached the floor on which her room was. When the lift opened, she saw Azusa and Tsubaki unlocking their doors. "Hello!" Tsubaki greeted her with a tight hug, and received a punch from Azusa on his head.

"Why did you do that? I was just greeting her!" Tsubaki argued.

"Nice 'greeting'!" Azusa shot back.

"It'll be a difficult job shifting the bed, now that they're home."

"I'm in a hurry right now. Will catch you later!" Ema said as she unlocked her door, and rushed inside, not letting others catch a glimpse of the mess. Tsubaki and Azusa stood there, giving each other a confused look. She had never acted that strange. The next second, Tsubaki received a call from Ukyo.

"Come to the fifth floor with Azusa, fast. We have a family talk."

"Whoa whoa calm down! I'll call Azusa and Ema."

"No don't call Ema!"

"Then of course, it won't be anything interesting. I'm not coming."

"It is something regarding Ema."

"Count me in."

Ema kept the box of colors on her table. Covered the table will a bed sheet, and exited her room. The corridors were as silent as before. Her brothers' rooms were locked. "Tsubaki-san and Azusa-san were here a minute before, right? Anyways, I need to hurry."

The store room was at the corner of the floor. She entered it and found a stool and a rope, and carried it to her room.

"Why have I been called off from my work?" Natsume angrily asked, as he jumped on the couch. In the living room, where almost all the brothers, except for Hikaru and Fuuto were sitting in their best mood, Ukyo made an announcement, "I only want you all not to panic when I say this; Yuusuke and I have observed Ema and come to a conclusion: We believe that Ema wants to end her life." After the announcement was made, everyone in the hall stood gaping.

"Yes. She was asking for a rope and a stool. Perhaps she is preparing herself a hangman's noose." A minute later, the hall sounded like a fish market. Everyone started panicking; not a word could be heard clearly.

"Why would Ema do this? Bullshit!" Subaru remarked.

"Onii-san is not bad! You are lying!" Wataru exclaimed.

"She isn't mad! She won't do this!" Natsume demanded.

"She wouldn't like to hang from her fan I'm sure!" Tsubaki shouted.

"I wouldn't like to lose... her hair. She has the best quality." Louis said.

"I would pray for her." Kaname stated.

"No she won't do this! We have to stop her." Masaomi advised.

"That's the very reason I called you all here. We have to stop her!" Ukyo said, trying to calm down the group.

Meanwhile, Ema now had the rope tied to the corners of her bed, and was dragging it all the way from her room to the store room. The sound of the bed being dragged was loud, but wasn't heard on the fifth floor by anyone, thanks to the noise made by the brothers.

The scenario on the fifth floor was getting even worse. Azusa used his brain and broke a glass bottle, stealing everyone's attention. "Stop!" he screamed.

The crowd was back to normal, except for the panicking atmosphere which now surrounded them. Azusa was about o say something when Yuusuke said, "Call her and stop her!"

Tsubaki dialed her number and called her, only to hear that her phone was switched off. "Her phone's switched off."

"See! She has kind of a full proof plan." Natsume said.

"Enough of this nonsense! Tsubaki and I just met her a while ago!" Azusa shouted, and all eyes were on him.

"Why didn't you tell this before!" Subaru said.

"Oh yeah we did!" Tsubaki said as realization struck him.

"That means onii-san isn't going to die, right?" Wataru innocently asked.

"That means," Masaomi said, "we still have time to stop her. She cannot prepare a hangman's noose in just this much time. We have to go and stop her, now."

"We can't just go like that! It'll be a little... awkward? I mean, we aren't so sure..." Ukyo said.

Masaomi insisted, "Then Tsubaki and Azusa can go to her and see if everything is all right. If something is wrong, tell us."

"You're telling us to spy on her?" Tsubaki asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Kind of." Azusa said.

On the other hand, Ema had somehow managed to drag the bed ludicrously. It wasn't an easy job, for the bed was thrice her weight. "Never thought my bed could be so heavy!" By the time she was done with the shifting, she was dreadfully tired, and was sweating as if she ran in a marathon. On the way back to her room, she encountered Tsubaki and Azusa.

"He... hello Tsubaki-san and Azusa-san!" Ema managed to stammer.

"Look at you! What have you been doing?" Azusa asked.

"Have you been running?" Tsubaki teased.

"Well I...I...I...I...I...I was... uh..." Ema searched some excuse in her brain, while the twins waited patiently for an answer. Sure enough, she had never faced such a situation in her life. She wished if she could just go back in time and save the water from being spilled. No use crying over spilled milk, or in this case, water.

"You were?" Tsubaki said, waking her up from her thoughts.

"We got our answer." Azusa said and took Tsubaki with him by his arm.

The moment they turned, Ema ran into her room.

The twins reached the fifth floor and explained this little dialogue to the others, and they rushed towards her room.

Ema had placed the stool and was about to begin with the painting. The buckets of paints still weren't delivered, and she was planning on complaining to the shopkeeper about their bad service. She took the widest paint brush she had, which was number 12, and dipped it into paint. Suddenly, she heard a loud knock on her door, which scared the living daylights out of her. "Open the door!" The manly voices from the other side of the door shouted.

"What's going on?" Ema said getting off the stool.

"Open the door, Ema!" Natsume said, "Or we're breaking open the door on the count of 3!"

"Wait, no!"

"3!"

"Hang on!"

"2!"

"Hey no!"

"Attack!" Wataru exclaimed while the all the males, except for Louis and Kaname, broke open the door. Ema covered her face with her hands as she mumbled, "Game over."

Tsubaki ran towards Ema and embraced her, "Don't you dare try to do that!"

"Do what?" Ema was perplexed.

Yuusuke pulled Tsubaki, giving the girl some room to breathe.

"Don't try to act so clueless!" Natsume scolded Ema.

"Calm down!" Ema said, trying her best to calm down the crowd.

Then the boys took a better look of the room – the stool was placed, but not under the fan. There was no hangman's noose, but some containers of paint in front of a wall with stains of black paint.

It took them some minutes to realize that she was in no mood to attempt suicide. The stool wasn't meant to climb and hang, and there was no sign of rope.

"Who told you all that I was going to die?" Ema asked, folding her arms.

The boys turned with an angry glare at Ukyo and Yuusuke, who had their heads hung. Masaomi explained everything to Ema, and she slammed her hand on her forehead after listening to the stupid story of the stupid incident that had taken place some minutes ago.

"Oh... I'm sorry everyone. This was my fault. I spilled water on the floor, and slipped over it, causing the paints I was carrying to fall. The black paint spilled on the wall, as you all can see, and I thought that... I should be a responsible sister and not bother you all. The rope was to drag my bed. I'm sorry again" Ema apologized.

"Yay! Onii-san isn't going to die!" Wataru cried as he wrapped his arms around Ema.

"Someone delivered this bucket of paint." Louis said as he brought in the paint bucket.

As you all can guess, the Tsubaki and Yuusuke helped her paint the wall (for the others were way too busy)while Kaname chanted some prayers, trying to encourage the trio to do their work faster, even after being asked to stop singing by Yuusuke a hundred times. Natsume grumbled as he headed back home, extremely 'happy' to waste his day of work.

"Thank God that the wall has finally been painted!"

The End.


End file.
